A myriad of devices exist for dispensing fluids such as hand soaps into the hands of a user. The present invention primarily relates to those types of dispensers found in public restrooms. Typically, these devices consist of some type of a fluid reservoir that is connected to a fluid transporting means (e.g., a plastic tube) which is in turn connected to a hand operated pump. A user typically places one hand under the pump's fluid dispensing point and operates the pump with the other hand. The pump dispenses fluid (e.g., soap) into the user's hand.
A single human hand is not an ideal receptacle for receiving a fluid. Unless the fluid is very viscous a portion of the fluid will likely run off the user's hand. This run off fluid is wasted and creates unsightly drippings that must be cleaned by janitorial staff.
Similarly, many hand operated pumps do not operate perfectly and dispense fluids at angles that miss the awaiting hand or fail to precisely cut off the fluid thereby creating drips which must be cleaned by janitorial staff.
Slick spots on floors and unsightly pools of soap and lotion are common occurrences in many public bathrooms and represent a double form of waste: a waste of the original fluid and a waste of time and resources in cleaning up the resulting mess. Accordingly, there is a need for device that will reduce or substantially eliminate the amount of fluid that is dispensed from these devices but is wasted due to lack of care on the part of the user or malfunctions on the part of the pump that dispenses the fluid. 